


Get Away Driver

by neosvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Fluff, High School, Illegal Activities, M/M, Mayhaps smut?????, Nerdy but Bitchy Minghao, Reckless Jun, mild verkwan - Freeform, on wattpad soon probs lol, uwu i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosvt/pseuds/neosvt
Summary: Junhui needs to run from the police and Minghao just so happens to be in his car, which soon ropes the younger boy into a full seires of rebellious activities.





	1. milk pudding

**Author's Note:**

> very slow updates, please bare with me :)

_Sirens blared and the intimidating flash of blue and red sent adrenaline straight through Minghao's body. He turned a sharp corner with shaking pupils with constant screams fumbling out of his mouth. The guy next to him was laughing. Fucking laughing as he checked out of the rolled down_ _the_ _window to see if there were still cops chasing after them. They were, no doubt. Minghao couldn't even believe that was his reaction to this situation but, there was no room to tell him off. All Minghao could do was drive with a painfully cluttered head, full of every suitable question for this scenario._

_"Oh shit. Quick, turn right!" The guy instructed and oh God, how Minghao wanted to slap that dumb ass grin off his amused face though he complied._

_"I don't even know who you are!" Minghao yelled back._

 

**[12 hours earlier...]**

 

Minghao wouldn't say that he was adventurous. No, not at all. Like any other typical teenager, he stayed at home, focusing too much on reading novels and refusing to step outside unless necessary (only because he's doing homework). That sounds like a typical student, right? It was certainly typical for Minghao. He didn't like breaking the rules, that was another thing. Minghao hated the feeling of potentially getting caught or being yelled at for doing something he shouldn't have. It just made him feel bad and he would dwell over the thoughts of embarrassment for weeks, cringing hard at himself and wishing he had never gone against the rules. Minghao was a little bound due to his anxieties... And his parents, but mostly his anxieties.

Today, (for the first time in the 4 years he had moved to Korea and started high school) Minghao was running late. Minghao didn't even know how this happened. Maybe it was the extra 2 hours of studying he decided to slip in that went way over his bedtime and how he was too tired to wake up when his alarm went off at 6:25 am. Yeah, that was probably it.

None the less, Minghao was still late and dwelling on these thoughts didn't make it any better. He rushed out of the bus, spilling out _thank yous_  to the bus driver and almost tripping over himself when running towards the school building. He skid down the halls, doing his best not to bump into any wall or people while heading towards his respective classroom. Minghao burst through the door, erupting an abrupt noise inside the classroom. 

"I'm sorry I'm late" He breathed heavily, head spinning and chest feeling as if someone was literally crushing him down. The teacher smiled sweetly at how paranoid her student was. The class was barely settled and she was still prepping the board to write on.

"Minghao, it's alright, it's only been 2 minutes since the bell rang. You're fine"

The boy exhaled in relief, gulping to possibly rid his throat of it's dried out feeling before taking his assigned seat in the front row of the classroom. He took out his school supplies and books just as the teacher began calling in the lesson, making the noise slowly dissolve.

Today was now feeling like any other day for Minghao. Class ran like usual, he had his lunch (by himself, reading a novel because duh, he was very much a nerd and a loser) before returning back to his learning. He wasn't a big believer in signs and messages that the universe would throw at you to guide you towards a certain situation but Minghao should have known that the second things started off badly today that there would be more headed his way.

-

Tousled hair due to the blowing wind covered by a dark hood. Chapped lips and cheeks dusted with pink; the weather was getting colder. Brightly lit features illuminated thanks to the everlasting glow of the moon that gave it's shine to anyone willing to bask in its embrace. The night was still and quiet with only a few vehicles rushing through the streets at this point in time. It was desolate for only being 10:00 pm which put their plan perfectly into play.

Wen Junhui readjusted the black face mask over his nose as he dragged his overused and beat up converse along the rough concrete. He glanced around him at his friends who were dressed in the same fashion: hoodies, jeans and face masks as to hide their identity. No, they weren't going to do something as extreme like rob a small business or something fucked up like that. They just wanted to sneak into the aquatic centre and have a little late night swim.

The couple next to Junhui were the only ones making any noise which was a bundle of giggles and incoherent whispering. They walked as if they were drunk, stumbling around and laugh with their bodies pressed against one another but Junhui knew that the only thing they were intoxicated on was their love for one another.

"Guys, shut up or we'll get caught," Hansol said, snapping his head towards the louder people who had their fingers intertwined and swinging their arms dramatically. Wonwoo smiled giddily just as Mingyu kissed his cheek.

"Sorry~" The older sang and Seokmin rolled his eyes.

"God, the honeymoon phase is the most terrible thing to witness" He grumbled. Junhui chuckled lowly and wrapped an arm around Seokmin's shoulders, agreeing.

"Okay, how should we do this?" Junhui asked aloud, hands on his hips when stopping in front of the tall fence that surrounded the aquatic centre. It was put there for the exact reason to keep people out when they weren't permitted but of course, the 5 boys decided to say  _fuck you_  to the rules.

The rest of his friends analysed the fence as well with pursed lips and humming in thought.

"Mingyu. You're tall, gimme a boost," Wonwoo said, signalling his giant of a boyfriend towards the barrier. The younger didn't protest or hesitate to help his boyfriend attempt to climb the 8-foot fence, intertwining his own fingers together so that Wonwoo could step on them and lift off of the ground. Wonwoo grabbed hold of the top of the fence, hands placed on either side of one of the sharp points of the bar as he used his upper body strength to get up.

"One wrong move and you could impale yourself" Seokmin admitted casually, grinning up at the older while helping Hansol up the fence as well.

"God, i hope so" Wonwoo sighed out, obviously joking as he stopped in midst of crouching on top of the fence. Everyone was laughing except for Mingyu. Junhui could see the fear in his eyes even in the darkness.

"Wonwoo..."

"Babe, I'm joking" The other chuckled.

Junhui then decided to get up by himself, grabbing the bars and easily getting up to his best friend's level.

"Yeah, okay, hyung, we get it. You're _strong"_  Hansol sneered with a salty tone, rolling his eyes at the older who shot him a playful glare from the height he was on.

"Shut up, Hansol—"

Suddenly, a bright light shone on the 5 high school students which made them stop with blood running cold.

"Hey! What do you kids think you're doing?!" A loud voice of what Junhui assumed was a police officer yelled from across the road and he quickly jumped back down from the fence along with Wonwoo who was caught by Mingyu. Junhui cursed loudly.

"Fuck, run!" He told everyone else and they all sprinted off in their own direction.

Junhui didn't really know where the fuck he was going, his legs were leading him to where ever the hell they thought fit. His thighs felt as if they were burning and the breaths he took in from his nose were sharp, uncomfortable. He felt a pressure in his chest and a struggling feeling in his throat as it was hard to breathe. But Junhui knew he couldn't stop. Not if he wanted to spend the night sleeping in the police station. It was only when the police sirens rang behind him that Junhui bean to panic slightly.

 _Fuck no_ , he thought, turning a corner where he saw a convenience store.

 

**_[meanwhile]_ **

 

Minghao raced to finish writing down the answers to the homework. Not that he was cramming but because he had been studying for 3 hours straight and he needed a damn break. He was hungry and the craving for something sweet lurked heavily in the Chinese boy's mind. 

So, he packed up his books and put away his pens before calling out to his mum that he would drive to the connivence store quickly to grab a snack. The sound of metal jostling filled the empty void of the eery night as Minghao playing around his with his car keys, tossing them in the air. 

He slipped into the car, turning on the ignition and carefully backing out of the drive way. The night was still; serene. Minghao enjoyed that. The night was so beautiful and elegant. It was mysterious and ominous able to bring upon anxious thoughts. But, the moon and stars are the bringers of light upon the desolate black sky, adding back that sense of wonderment and cheeriness. The juxtaposition of the shining moon surrounded by only darkness made Minghao smile. It's as if two opposites could crete such a mesmerising relationship. 

Minghao turned a corner, seeing that the connivence store was just further up the road. He found a parking spot just out of the the store lucky enough. There weren't many people out anyway. It was past 10 after all. 

Minghao shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets and walked into the store. The fluorescent lighting completely contradicted the world outside. There was barely any business tonight, just like any hoer night. The cashier was bored, playing games on his phone as the fan on full blast hit his face. Minghao gave him a questioning stare for a moment because goddamn, it was cold outside. 

Regardless, Minghao wondered around the isles, trying to pick out something that would satisfy his late night craving. Cookies? Chips? Perhaps a doughnut or two? So many options of delicious sugary treats swarmed Minghao's vision. If he wasn't careful, he's buy the whole store. 

In the end, he settled for a milk pudding. 

He paid for it and shuffled back to his car where he decided he would sit there for a few minutes to eat and relax after a long period of studying. Minghao ripped open the packaging and got a perfect little spoonful of pudding, enjoying his first bite with a content grin. 

"This tastes so good" He breathed, talking to himself. He hummed a random song he had heard on the radio a few times as to bask in the peaceful nature. He needed this get away. His mind had been so cluttered as the strain of studying almost made him go completely insane. Minghao hated school but he enjoyed doing well in things and excelling. 

But, as you know all good things must come to an end. 

As Minghao was enjoying his alone time, happily eating away at his milk pudding, some strange delinquent boy wearing a face mask ran down the street at top speed, stopping the second he had witnessed Minghao. 

A get away, Junhui thought. His eyes were practically sparkling with glee. 

Swiftly, Junhui opened the door of this random guy's car and hoped into the passenger's seat. 

To say that he was scared was an understatement. Minghao was fucking  _terrified_. He screamed, almost spilling the pudding everywhere and jumping at the sudden intrusion with the thoughts of being murdered to pop into his head first. 

 _"Holy shit! Who the fuck-?!"_  Minghao yelled in his native tongue, stopping himself from continuing to speak by slapping a hand over his mouth. He was so shocked that he couldn't control the language he used. 

" _Just drive!_ " The stranger yelled back. In perfect Mandarin too which of course surprised Minghao greatly. 

Suddenly, the sound of police sirens blaring, cutting through the once serene atmosphere filled Minghao's ears. He stared at the black clothed man with big eyes and diluted pupils. 

" _Wait, is that-are they after you?!_" 

" _Stop asking questions and step on it before we both get in trouble_ "

Minghao complied to the boy's snappy tone and fumbled with the care keys before racing off down the road, panicked and completely afraid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this current moment of time i am i dire nEED of junhao!!! idk how interested i’m going to be with this book though so if i don’t update for i year, i apologise..,.,


	2. flip phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all enjoying this so far!!

Sirens blared and the intimidating flash of blue and red sent adrenaline straight through Minghao's body. He turned a sharp corner with shaking pupils with constant screams fumbling out of his mouth. The guy next to him was laughing. Fucking laughing as he checked out of the rolled down the window to see if there were still cops chasing after them. They were, no doubt. Minghao couldn't even believe that was his reaction to this situation but, there was no room to tell him off. All Minghao could do was drive with a painfully cluttered head, full of every suitable question for this scenario.

"Oh shit. Quick, turn right!" The guy instructed and oh God, how Minghao wanted to slap that dumb ass grin off his amused face. Though he complied.

"I don't even know who you are!" Minghao yelled back.

The other just laughed louder, though it was slightly muffled by his face mask and stuck his head further out the window, hair swooping over to one side. "Like it matters. We need to get them off our tail. Turn left!"

Minghao felt jittery. He was in no position to be driving right now as he turned acutely down the street. Luckily, these streets were much more busier so it would be easy to blend in with everyone. And when the sirens faded away, Minghao exhaled a long, deep breath.

"Mingyu? Hey, are you guys alright?"

Minghao turned his head to see the strange man leisurely sitting in his car, on the phone to one of his friends, he would presume. Minghao scoffed, continuing to drive down these unknown roads. The audacity of this guy. Thinking that he could just get into anyone's car to hide from the police. Minghao should have locked the doors, you never know what strange being will intrude your peaceful midnight snacking.

 _"Ha, yeah we're all okay. Wonwoo hyung and i managed to hide in this person's front yard. We almost got our asses beat when they found us"_ Mingyu laughed over on the other line which of course, Junhui replied to with a light chuckle himself.  _"But hey, where'd you go? You were running away like you were training for the damn Olympics"_

"Pfft, yeah. They were pretty much stepping on my heels but I found a get away" Junhui smirked. Minghao gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Involuntarily! Dude, why the hell are you still in my car?" Minghao snapped, causing the random boy to look at him.

"Gyu, i gotta go" He hung up the phone and took off his face mask. "You didn't have to drive you know. 'Coulda just left me to get caught"

A playful smirk tugged onto the lips of the other and soon, he wasn't a complete stranger to Minghao. It was Wen Junhui (a guy from Minghao's school) who spontaneously decided to get into his car after being chased by the police. Minghao suddenly grew a little bashful, finding that the dull grey roads were further more interesting then Junhui's twinkling eyes. They shared a class as first years together but had never genuinely spoke to one another or even looked at each other. Junhui just existed to Minghao and nothing else.

"Yeah well, I panicked. It's not a common thing for a person to get into your car, yelling at you to floor it" Minghao said, using a tone. "Besides, you were getting chased by the cops which means, you're a delinquent. Do you do this a lot? You know, finding random ass people to help you get away from the law?"

Junhui just laughed again. Minghao ignored how deep and velvety it sounded. "You've got quite a mouth on you, huh? First of all, no. I don't always need to run from the authorities because 99% of the time, i get away with it"

That scared Minghao slightly.

"Plus, my friends and I just wanted to sneak into the aquatic centre for a midnight swim. That's not that bad"

"You're trespassing, of course it's bad"

"Only if you get caught"

"Yeah, and you did. Have you not been paying attention for the past 5 minutes?" Minghao asked in disbelief. This guy was completely crazy. Where his head was, Minghao hadn't a clue. He had a sense that Junhui was more of those 'live in the moment' kind of guys and honestly, those people are the most daunting.

"But, hey, you gotta admit. That was pretty fun, right?" Junhui grinned, attempting to rest his feet upon the dashboard in which forced Minghao to push his long legs off.

"Fun?" Minghao spluttered out, jaw unhinged as he looked at Junhui with wide eyes. "You thought that was fun? I almost had a heart attack!"

"Jeez.  _You're_  no fun" Junhui poked at Minghao's arm with the other tell him off for it.

They had stopped at a red light which Minghao tapping his fingers against the steering wheel as extra adrenaline was still flowing through his body. This then gave Junhui the opportunity to check Minghao's face properly, in order to see who had graciously saved him from an overnight stay in a jail cell. Junhui reached over to move Minghao's hair from his face, causing the younger to panic and swat his hand away.

"What are you doing?" He asked frantically. Minghao had a look of fright planted right on his face up until Junhui gasped. That's when his expression turned into confusion.

"You're that-that guy!" Junhui tried to recollect his memories, gears turning in his head.

" _That guy?_ " Minghao questioned.

"Yeah... The one who's mum rushed into class with a first aid kit because you fell over at lunch, first year" Junhui chuckled at the thought.

Minghao blushed deeply, the strong heat creeping up on his face as he cringed at the once forgotten memory. He cleared his throat to recompose himself. "Glad I was able to make such a huge impression on everyone"

"Xu Minghao, right?" Junhui asked, peeking over to his right where he grinned at the evident rosiness still remaining on Minghao's cheeks.

"Hmm... Annoying guy who sits in front of me in assembly and talks  _way_ too much, right?"

Junhui tipped his head back and laughed, filling the car with his noise. He clapped his hands slowly to congratulate Minghao on that comment while trying to calm down.

"Anyway, I'm not going to drive this car around town all night. Where do you live?"

"Eager are we? We've just met, Minghao" Junhui joked, giving Minghao a suggestive wink.

The younger rolled his eyes. "Look, there's a bus stop further a head. I'll be happy to just drop your ass off-"

"Okay, okay. Just keep going down this road and make a left" Junhui quickly gave in, giving Minghao every direction to his home which was very far away from Minghao's. It was only when the reached a lavish looking gated community that Minghao stared to get confused.

"You live here?" He asked, baffled at the elegant and modern architecture of all the houses. It was like Minghao was a chauffeur dropping of his CEO boss back home after a long day.

Junhui sighed. "If you even call this living" His words were muttered under his breath but that didn't stop Minghao from hearing them.

"Stop right here" Junhui instructed, pointing over to the house at the end of the street. Minghao complied and pulled up in front of the house. He was about to say something until a familiar ringtone interrupted him. Minghao retrieved his phone from his pocket and flipped up the screen, going to accept the call until Junhui snatched the outdated cell from his hands.

"What the fuck..." Junhui said in awe, analysing the piece of technology thoroughly as the default ringtone rang annoyingly. "You have a flip phone? Do your parent hate you or something?" Junhui joked with a humorous tone.

"No! They love me very much... They just think it's safer if I use this instead of a smart phone" Minghao stopped himself. He didn't need to explain his life to Junhui. He snatched back his phone and pressed the green accept button.

"Hello?"

" _Minghao, where are you? It's almost 11:30_ " His mother said, stern but still worried. Minghao cursed at himself.

"Sorry mum, I uh fell asleep in the car..." Minghao lied awkwardly, pointing a sharp glare at Junhui who had snickered behind his hand. "I'm driving back right now, don't worry... Yeah, okay... See you later"

Minghao hung the phone, noticing that Junhui was still staring at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"No, it's just crazy that you went to a museum, found this phone in an exhibition and  _stole_ it. I actually think I saw it last time I went... Next to the dinosaur fossils, right?" Junhui chuckled, clicking his seatbelt and dodging a punch Minghao was going to throw. "Anyway, this was a pretty cool night. See you tomorrow, Minghao"

"I really hope you don't" Minghao stated.


End file.
